sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Corner Stone Cues
Corner Stone Cues (CSC) is a label and music production house based in Los Angeles. CSC is best known for debut release and title song “Requiem for a Tower” featured in the trailer for The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. “Requiem for a Tower” is the re-orchestration and arrangement by Daniel J. Nielsen, Simone Benyacar, and Veigar Margeirsson of Clint Mansell’s “Lux Aeterna”, written for the film Requiem for a Dream, In 2006 CSC collaborated with electro rock band Kinky from Monterrey, Nuevo Leon, Mexico. The 5 song E.P. titled "Sassy" included Kinky's cover of Wall of Voodoo's, "Mexican Radio.". Kinky later included a remastered version of Mexican Radio on the re-release of Reina. Both Reina and Sassy were originally distributed by Nettwerk. In 2008 "Eton Path" was released which included the London Studio Orchestra, Purcell Singers, Azam Ali, Dierdre Dubois, Riffat Salamatt, Bryan "Brain" Mantia, Buckethead, and Damian Marley. Eton Path includes the adaptation of Led Zeppelin songs "Ten Years Gone” and "Kashmir." CSC re-orchestrated two movements titled "Ten Years Kashmir Mvt I& II.” "In Situ" the most recent release, features songs mainly composed by Daniel Law Heath. There are tentative plans to record a future hybrid orchestral/Epic Music album in the style of "Eton Path". Company Corner Stone Cues was founded in 2006 and is owned by Nathan D. Duvall. The company is based in Los Angeles, California Discography Requiem for a Tower Requiem for a Tower was released in September 2006. Since its release, the "Requiem for a Tower" track was licensed by British broadcasting company Sky Sports as the theme for Soccer Saturday. Other licenses included Wimbledon, 2006 & 2008 Olympics, 2007 Super Bowl, 2007 Rose Bowl, 2007 NASCAR Championship, and the 2008 & 2009 NBA Finals. # Requiem for a Tower Mvt II # Requiem for a Tower Mvt III # Requiem for a Tower Mvt IV # Wicked # J.B.D. # Betrayal & Redemption # Threshold # Shining Path (L.U.2.P) # Leather Tomb # Ghost in the Trees # Azure # Forrest Chase Sassy Sassy, released in September 2006, features music from Kinky. Mexican Radio was licensed for the Need for Speed: Undercover in game soundtrack. # Freezing Film # Mexican Radio # Angry # Automatic (edit) # El Patan Natan Eton Path Eton Path was released in February 2008 and was recorded at Sir George Martin's AIR Studios in London with engineering team Nick Wollage and Olga Fitzroy. "Ten Years Kashmir Mvt II" was placed in the "''John Carter''" trailer, "''Top Gear''", "So You Think You Can Dance (UK)", the Anime Mirai 2013 trailer, and the X-Men: Days of Future Past trailer. "Gloriana" was licensed in the final battle scene for Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian. # Sultana # Madokara Mieru # Eton Path # Mojave # Black Widow # Demons # World's End # Night Terrors # Saw Blade # Frigga # Seraphim # Laudate # Gloriana # Underture # Ten Years Kashmir Mvt I # Ten Years Kashmir Mvt II In Situ In Situ was released on April 17, 2012. "Take Down" was licensed as the back end cue for the Spartacus: War of the Damned teaser trailer that debuted at Comic Con 2012. # Song of Sorrow # Dreaming # In Situ # Take Down # Shot # Thumper # Panda # Unsettled # Old Dominion # Coffin # What If # Lex # Aston Martin # Rude Boy # Flame # In Situ (Instrumental) # Lex (Instrumental) See also * Trailer music References External links *Official site of Corner Stone Cues *YouTube channel Category:Music production companies